An electronic device may be connected with one or more external devices, such as an external mobile hard disk, a network shared device, etc., and respective partitions inside the electronic device and the external device(s) may store many files.
When a user wants to view a file, such as a video file, the user needs to rely on his/her memory to determine in which partition of the electronic device or the external devices the video file is stored, and then locate the file in that partition of the external device or the electronic device.
However, since storage locations of files, such as video files, are not uniform and the user's memory may not be correct, the possibility of precisely locating the file in one try is relatively small, and the operation for finding the storage location of the file is also cumbersome.